The Academy
by derektwolf
Summary: The adventures of the young crew of the enterprise through their Academy days. No Scotty sadly. Rated T for possible violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters**

* * *

Starfleet Academy. Considered by many as a beacon of peace that stretched across the universe. Where people, ordinary people, could train to travel across said universe. Many explored, many were set to bring piece but sometime in the distant future the ship called the S. would have a rather different task. It's main aim to '_boldly go where no man had gone before'_ but the reality being getting mixed up with sometimes hostile aliens. Who were often defeated by the quick witted Captain who didn't believe in no-win scenarios.

The Captain of this ship, a one James Tiberius Kirk, a dashing lad who wished to follow in his father's footsteps. To prove to people like 'Cupcake' that he wasn't some _Farm Boy_. And trust me they got along now, yeah they had the occasional scraps but Kirk seemed to have gained the respect of the tough bound-to-be-security officer.

Then of course you needed a first officer, essential in running a Starship. The Enterprise got Spock, or Mister Spock as he preferred when being professional. Unless your the Captain, best buds in a strange way. His humour I did not understand, neither did he to be honest.

Next you had the doctor. 'Bones' as the Captain calls him but I darn't say it. He'd probably jam a hypo straight into my neck and claim it was because of his doctoring nature and that what he did had a reason. I hate his examinations all the tests he does. Who knew people needed so many. You had blood samples, skin samples, marrow samples, all kinds of samples that apparently don't hurt. How'd he like it?!

Sulu being the pilot of the ship in the future, currently someone I was just about to meet. We hadn't yet started the Academy but it was tomorrow. That's why I'm mentioning this. Tomorrow is the start of this adventure, more than 5 years. We all met each other in the Academy. So Sulu was my fencing friend. Strong with a love for plants. I'm not allowed near them, it is forbidden.

Further, we have Scotty. Although he doesn't go to the academy. He wouldn't be in this story but I'd thought I'd just mentions that he has a terrible taste in drinks, yet I like the man. He's easy to get along with, mentors me in the engineering department.

The only girl of our little close group being Lieutenant Uhura. She could 'kick ass' as people say. She was also the only one who knew what I said when I swapped to Russian. She also tended to scold me when I said bad words.

Overall these people would become my family, a family who'd support and torment each other for as long as we all lived. Like terrible wedding vows.

And if you haven't yet guessed who I am, well I'm Pavel Andreievich Chekov. But you can call me Pasha. I'm the youngest member in Starfleet history at only 14 years. Glad to meet you acquaintance, sir/ma'am. One day I'll be the navigator to that historic, well-known ship. That ship that everyone will remember for both its Captain and its crew.

* * *

**Hopefully the first chapter isn't that bad - next ones will be longer.**


	2. First Day

**I don't own the characters**

* * *

Chekov gazed up in wonder at the spectacular building. His eyes absorbing every single detail, trying to etch the image permanently into his mind. His extraordinary mind the reason he was even there at his age. Other students may look at him, believing him to be lost or a relative of one of the students, and wouldn't see the determined navigator he would become. They'd see him as some kid attempting to act above his age.

And that's what he'd already faced for many years, constant ridicule about his age, his intelligence, his accent, his height. Anything that people deemed different or abnormal or just something they thought would create a reaction. They didn't get one; that's not to say he doesn't have a temper. Which he definitely has but they never said anything that actually set him off. He knows that's his intelligence makes him a target, he knows that this links with his age, he also understands that his small stature made those taller wish to show there authority. Picking on the accent nearly sent him into a frenzy but he withheld, knowing that it'd all be over with quickly. That'd he'd one day have his dream job, on a starship no less. Where he'd be respected, or so he hoped.

So gazing upon this building may be processed by others as a waste of time. He'd be here for years, so he'd have a lot of time to look upon it. He'd learn every route around it. He'd learn where certain people would be at certain times. He'd learn all the ins and outs of this new home. He watched as other new cadets filled in, heading for the hall where they'd all get the welcoming speech. Many said it was trivial but others said it made them feel pride, made them feel determined to succeed. And Pavel wished to be one of those, the succeeder's.

A ship the place to be, exploring for as long as possible in his long life ahead of him.

First though he had to walk in, get the courage to finally go for his dreams. It all started with one step then another. After he began to move he couldn't be held back. He did have to try to look not so hyperactive with his movements though. Hold back a couple of jumps and skips out of excitement. Refusing to take that medication he was prescribed was what others would say a mistake but he didn't like it. It slowed him down; his brain functions and his movements. His best asset being his brain so he isn't going to give that up, even though technically it helped his focus.

Back to getting into the hall though, he was only metres away. Filing in behind everyone else. Struggling to see over the large bodies ahead of him. Tripping over his feet every couple of minutes. And looking overall like a lost child in a sea of giants.

This sea of giants who would be his peers, this sea of giants who might despise his intellect and his overall personality. But at this moment in time it didn't exactly matter.

Taking his seat he nervously rung his hands; he was near the top end of the hall. Furthest away from the speakers in the middle, maybe he shouldn't have stared at the building for so long.

Seeing that everyone else was chatting and their were no signs of anybody starting a major speech soon he decided to attempt making friends. Starting with the two on his left and right. Both humanoids he thinks, although that didn't really bother him. It just means that they definitely know standard.

The one on his left didn't seem to be talking to anyone whereas the one on his left began to talk to his right. Al-right all you have to do is say hello Pavel, he urged, do not mess this up.

He looked at the, he estimate 6 foot of this person appeared to be pure muscle. His hair cut short and if he looked, definite signs of tattoos that peaked out of his shirt sleeves. His resolve began to fade, okay maybe not. The man was big enough to squash him. So silence it is, however difficult that would be. Pavel's leg began to jiggle as he rang out his hands constantly, he hated sitting still for so long. Where were they, give the speech already.

In all his jiggling and overall wandering mind he hadn't realize that Tattoo guy was beginning to watch him. That mildly agitating child that was sat next to him, maybe he was lost.

Tattoo guy cleared his voice, making short stout jump. Tattoo guy smirked as the child spun to face him. A mixture of fear and astonishment clouding his features.

His gruff voice also gained another jump, "Stop doing that"

The child looked round himself in confusion. How could he not know that he was being annoying. His voice was timid but held a strong, Russian maybe, accent, "Ugh...sorry, what?"

Gritting his teeth to keep in his short anger he simply stated, "The jiggling, kid."

The boy looked down and his shoulders sagged with a small 'ohh sorry'.

Pavel watched as the man gained a pleasant upon his face. No longer looking agitated but rather calm. Like he'd achieved something by not snapping in this big hall on his first day. So he's not going to hurt me if he wants to make a good impression, Pavel smiled, but I'll be calm anyway.

* * *

Once the welcoming speech began it swiftly ended. They mentioned things such as timetables being sent to their rooms at 16 hundred hours and that if they weren't in the rooms in order to collect then when they arrived then they were fully responsible. Pavel listened with joy, it was official. He was finally here; after gaining full control of his life away from his parents. They wouldn't even care that he was accepted, or that he was even here.

Away from that though he was happy. He would have liked to have happily exited like everyone else and gone to find out where he was to be housed. But as he began to walk out, a hand grabbed his shoulder and he spun to see who it was. Did they want a fight, were they going to tell him to leave. Leave back home where his parents hated him for disappointing them by not following the family wishes.

When he saw one of the speakers, he was glad but still worried they'd kick him out.

The man, 40-50's years of age smiled. "I'm Captain Christopher Pike. Glad to meet you. I need you to come with me, kid. I made special arrangements for your room."

He nodded and followed blindly after the Captain. Special arrangements, what special arrangements. He wanted to ask but it was like he lost the ability to do so. Great just great.

Upon sensing his hesitant wishes, Pike smiled at him. As they went outside, into another building called 'housing building 5' went up to floor '8' and room '518'.

They'd stopped outside of the room before Pike decided to speak, "Well this is your room."

He watched intently as the kid pushed open the door lightly. His gaze taking in the two sets of suitcases, two beds and a standard layout. So why was his a special arrangement. It looked like the ones in the prospectus. He went to voice his concerns when the Captain stopped him.

"Seeing as your under-age your supposed to be on your own. However, we had a last minute entry who will be sharing with you. Are you fine with that, Cadet?"

To be honest he thought he'd be sharing anyway, he'd never been told otherwise, "Da, sir" With that the Captain bid him farewell and left.

Leaving Pavel to walk in, flopped on the bed by his suitcases. And huffed into the pillow. Scolding himself with things such as "can't talk to anyone" and "a stupid kid" and some in Russian. Throughout his little well pep-talk he failed to acknowledge the appearance of his room mate.

He was about to beat into himself again when "Ah hemm" cut into his ears. He shot up into a standing position, or tried to at least. Losing his balance, he fell onto his suitcase. Landing with a huge bang and a startled cry.

Two hands gripped up round the arms and hoisted him up into a standing position before the intruder.

He looked straight ahead, only to be at this persons chest level. Tilting his head back he looked into the face of this person. It was a man, early twenties possibly. This unknown face had blond hair, a rather square-ish face in his opinion. And overall looked tough, although that could be down to the bust lip nose and altogether bruised face.

Say hello to the guy, "Hi" and a little wave.

Great look your age or younger, perfect. He looked as the man let go of him, surveying the room as he himself had just done.

Turning back he pointed at Chekov, "So your my roomate. Captain Pike said you were young but he didn't say you were twelve."

Chekov stood up straight, he was small sure but that's just offensive. Pushing his chin up and with a determined look, stated, "I'm fourteen. Not twelve."

The guy laughed, "Kid, chill. Sorry if I offended you. I'm James Tiberius Kirk" He stuck out his hand, a peace offering as such which he took gracefully, "You're Russian, right?"

Chekov sighed, that's all they ever picked up on. His age, height, accent; never anything else. He nodded anyway, "Da, and I am Pavel Andreievich Chekov."

Kirk motioned to the room, "Should we unpack before the arrive with the artillery."

Laughing he nodded, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe.


	3. Night Chaos

**I don't own the characters **

* * *

The original plan for that night had been that Pavel would unpack and go to sleep after making sure he had everything necessary for the next day. Of course all this would take into accord the slight time to eat. He hadn't realized that everyone had been talking about something that every new cadet would take part in on the first night, he had eaten alone so was left unaware of this.

He had been unaware of this right up until Kirk had announced the idea that maybe he could get him in somewhere. He had been a bit confused but after a quick explanation of the tradition Pavel had declined. More so because they meant go to pubs to explore the local night-life. After an awkward conversation with Kirk, who was attempting to persuade him every way possible, he had left without him. This left him in his room alone; he'd explored the housing sector once or twice and had found no signs of life.

Maybe everyone did go out; age restrictions sucked. But he couldn't risk it, what if he was discovered and they kicked him out. No it wasn't worth the risk, he'd stay in and be responsible. Even if that seemed like the boring idea.

It couldn't hurt, he thought as he grabbed his room key and coat before heading out. He had changed into civilian clothes earlier after the timetables had arrived. But that didn't hide his angelic child-ish features; his slight frame, his curly hair, his shave free face. Looking exactly like his age, or younger.

This was never going to work.

* * *

First thoughts had been that it would be easy to find everyone else, there was a lot of students so the chances were that he'd find someone. The flaw in this previously thought plan was that he would not be able to recognize anyone but Tattoo Guy and Kirk. Neither of whom he knew all that well, sure Kirk had offered for him to come along but what if he was only doing it out of a sign of kindness.

This was a bad idea.

He tip-toed down the streets, passing all pubs and clubs with a look through the door. If he didn't see anyone that he'd seen before then he'd move on. What if it was all a lie, what of no one actually went out and it was a trick in order to get rid of him for the night. To get rid of him altogether.

Quit being so paranoid, he scolded himself.

The further he ventured though, the more paranoid he became and cautious. The strange figures became sketchy. Their eyes appeared to follow the young lost child. Pavel only decided to venture back when a look at his watch informed him that it was ten o'clock and he still had no signs of anyone he knew. Fear of strangers had spiked higher with the darkness and he was beginning to venture towards panic mode.

Turning quickly on his heels he began to walk. Fast.

And that's when he heard the footsteps, picking up speed. Heading for him. He looked behind him, and silhouetted in the darkness a figure was running towards him.

Time to go. Heart hammering in his throat he ran. He was about a twenty minute walk away, so about a ten minute run until safety.

Have to lose them first, couldn't have them knowing where he was staying. So he picked up speed, running two blocks he realized he hadn't yet lost. Left turn down an alley he ran, cutting out the main street but restricting his options. A metal fence was no problem as his small size meant he could fit through a hole near the base.

He ran all the way, long after he lost his follower. Probably a mugger.

His breathing and heart didn't calm down, not even when he was safely tucked away in his room. The door locked, windows secured. Vowing to never leave, at night, by himself ever again.

* * *

Just after midnight, around one o'clock. He jerked awake, realizing he must have fallen asleep he quickly checked all windows then the door.

One step away from the door, it shook. Pavel took a step back, what if his follower had found him. Why had it taken so long? Maybe they had waited until they thought he'd have gone to sleep which he had actually done.

Scanning the room, he noticed a lamp. Lamps would hurt, he summarized as he unplugged and held it like a weapon. Crouching behind where the door would open, he watched as whoever it was tried to get in. Two more shakes and it was open, in came the person; then it was shut. He leap; bringing the lamp down across their back. A wail; two crashes and the sound of smashing ceramic sounded throughout the room.

Two hands grabbed his arms and he fought in vain; but halted when he heard the utterance, "Hey wow...haha it's only me Chekov."

Kirk only Kirk, he relaxed. He slowly got up as did his _'attacker'._

Kirk looked around, wobbling on his feet; smelling distinctively like alcohol. The smell making Pavel feel uneasy, it was strong. People acted out when drunk; why did he even think joining them would be good. Being surrounded by that horrid smell of beer, constantly wondering if they'd be a happy or angry drunk. He didn't despise drinking, Vodka was a brilliant drink. Didn't leave as potent of a smell either in his books.

Both in union began to pick up the pieces of lamp, carefully and silently. Pavel doing the most in fear of Kirk misjudging and cutting himself. Always the helper.

Once all was cleaned up and Kirk was by his bed. Pavel relaxed, he'd go to sleep and all would be fine. Kirk looked towards him as he got changed, "I saw you earlier...I think but you ran away." He paused, collecting his thoughts as he watched Pavel's shocked expression, "Nice pyjamas, kid."

He looked down at himself, noting the stars and ship patterning of his pyjamas; his grandmother got him these a couple of months ago when he'd announced his intent to join Starfleet. She had been pleased, unlike his parents and the rest of his family. Saying he disgraced the name of Chekov's. Chekov's were strong workers, ran business and did metal work. Not flounce around in space, looking at plants and rocks.

But the memory of his grandma's pride had him smiling, he clarified for Kirk, "My grandma got me them."

Kirk lay down, arm over his eyes, "Love to have a grandma like that."

Pavel went to answer, possibly start further conversation. Keep them talking; keep them calm; keep them happy.

None of that happened, however, due to a large snore that tore throughout the room.


	4. The woes of mornings

**I don't own these characters (what a shame)**

* * *

Late nights did not work well with your body, they made you sleepy and less likely to wake up when your alarm goes off at the appropriate time. This doubled with your room mates constant snoring the chances are higher that you'll sleep through it. However, there is a slim chance that your room-mate, who was under the influence of alcohol, may wake up or sleep through it too. He sleep through of course. Nothing could possibly be that simple in Pavel's life.

He wanted one day, one day! That everything went according to plan, especially the first day at the school that would change his life _forever._ By alas it wasn't to be so.

The actual result, was that he was waking up on his first day at school unwittingly late.

He opened his eyes feeling refreshed to discover that sunlight was shining through the windows. At seven o'clock in the morning that shouldn't be so. Pavel had shot out of his bed and checked the clock at the other side of the room.

It was actually half eight in the morning; and classes started in fifteen minutes; and he didn't know where he was going; and hadn't eaten; also his room-mate stank of beer and seriously needed a wash.

HIS room-mate needed to be woken up, that'd be his first agenda. Why he was deciding to take care of the guy who'd gotten him to even consider going out for a look he'd never know. All he knew was this guy, Kirk, seemed interesting and overall maybe he was al-right to talk to and become friends with. That's only a possibility though. Nothing defiant. He only met the guy yesterday and he just seemed to bring bad luck.

Looking intently Kirk, he noticed that he had not accomplished getting into the bed. Neither had he changed out of his civilian clothes. He also really stunk.

However, he didn't fell like waking him nicely. The snoring needed some amount of payback, especially if he was expected to put up with it for the next four years. So what could he do, hit him perhaps. Nyet he needed something better than that but with a short amount of time to conjure up the plan he opted for a glass of water. Except he'd do it after he got changed; and on his way out. Out of firing line as they say.

* * *

Plan now in motion. One...two...three...throw!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Run...run...run.

"KIIIIIIIDDD! Get back here!" he yelled as he tried to grab onto him as he dashed outside.

"Nyet! Late!" as he bounded swiftly out. Giggling he ran down the corridor.

"SHHHHHIT!" stopping abruptly in the doorway and running back in the room, he left Pavel alone.

He hadn't been mean; Kirk still had about five minutes to get to class.

* * *

The teacher hadn't been pleased when Pavel had knocked on the door ten minutes late. After getting lost and going down the wrong corridor twice he had officially decided that he would be in serious amounts of trouble.

His new teacher also seemed like a bitter person, huffing as he pointed aggressively at a spare chair near the front.

"Sit there, boy," he sneered as Pavel did as requested. Sitting down he could hear people talking about him, looking back he noticed people pointing or staring. He'd drawn attention to himself, this couldn't have good repercussions.

Quickly taking out his equipment he started listening intently; he could not lose him focus in this lesson. Not after the bad impression.

The teacher clicked their tongue and began, "Now! Before I was rudely interrupted would someone like to tell me what we were talking about?"

A eager hand went up, a girl with auburn hair and dark skin. She seemed confident with the way she held herself, defiantly going to be an intellectual person. He could see himself being friends with her easily.

Unluckily though just as the teacher picked her to answer the question a loud obnoxious knock echo'd through the air.

If the teacher could have smoke coming out of his ears like in cartoons he would have. If he could have grown fangs he would have. This guy looked ready to explode. Glancing behind himself to gage other peoples reactions, many could only be described as having held bated breaths. Da, definitely an explosion soon. He noticed that the once confident girl had withdrawn her hand. She was no longer hoping to speak, if she got it wrong who knows what this guy would say. Your first day impressions meant a lot, some would be held against you for your entire student life.

This is dependant on what your teacher was like, this one was terribly angry so far.

They watched as he stomped over to the door; wrenching it open almost pulling the door off its hinges. A few jumped, couple gasped, some took bets over whether or not he'd start a fight.

Pavel on the other hand stared wide eyed at who was at the door. You guessed it, it was Kirk. Late alongside his trusty room-mate. Just only seconds later than he; he looked clean too. No longer looking like he had been out late drinking, he didn't even look like he had a hangover the lucky sod.

The teacher screeched, "WHAT time do you call this?! Hmmm, first the boy is late! Now you! Are you looking to be kicked out?!"

And on and on he went; any other would be near tears or apologizing. That was the aim of the teacher but Kirk didn't seem to be backing down. Overall, Pavel respected that. It showed courage in the face of danger, in the face of the most horrid. It showed that he was understanding and patient. The perfect qualities of a Captain and he was truly glad that this guy was his room-mate.

Noticing Pavel, Kirk smirked at him before speaking to the teacher, "Look, can we just get over with this? I was late, I admit it but I'd rather learn...so if you don't mind.." He pushed himself by and went to take a seat, right next to Chekov. No one wanted to sit at the front; no wonder.

As Kirk sat down and, whilst the teacher began, he patted Pavel on the leg chuckling a little. "Nice one, kid. Next time you'll be woken up like that."

Pavel, knowing he didn't mean it with malice, giggled, "Da, if you can."

"You're on," and that is how their friendship began.

* * *

The lesson turned out to be 'Interspecies Protocol' and aimed to educate them on how to act when faced by another species whether known or not. They had to learn rules and regulations that would keep them safe. Unfortunately, none of these could save them from the teacher itself, Mr Kire.

By the time they were nearing the end of the lesson, Pavel was sure he could remember what he had been told and surprisingly he managed to keep fully focused. Most likely out of fear, seriously the guy was terrifying. To everyone that is except Kirk. Now he was lucky.

As soon as the awaiting bell went, the entire class seemed to actually run from the room. Almost as though they were being pursued by a Klingon. I'd prefer to be with a Klingon right now, thought Pavel. The teacher calling out both the late comers just before they could escape. They stood side by side at the wall. One two head heights shorter than the other. The taller winking at the eager girl from earlier, who huffed and stomped out.

Note to self: ask about that. (A.k.a be nosy.)

Mr Kire appeared to be taking his time, putting away every sheet as slowly as he liked. This must be his way of creating tension and getting payback.

His sneered, "I won't give you any detentions today."

In union they chorused, "Thank you, sir." Country and Russian accent mixing.

"Not finished!" he snapped, "I won't ask why either. But if either of you are late again I will have words with one of the senior members of the school. And I will get you excluded from this school, I am very persuasive. That doesn't change if you're some sort of child genius." His voice becoming mocking, Kirk's jaw twitched, "Or if you're some lowlife that Pike decided to pity."

Kirk growled, "Sir, I'd like you to apologize for those statements."

The teacher once again sneered, "You don't tell me what to do. I tell you." He paused, and Pavel knew this couldn't be good, "You're not your father, boy! Don't expect any special treatment."

He watched as Kirk's hands clenched into fists, his face set straight. He looked livid, beyond anger. The teacher laughed, actually laughed, "Get out."

They left; Kirk storming ahead with Pavel trailing behind. They were supposed to be going to 'Advanced subspace geometry' but he wasn't going that way. And Pavel promised that he wouldn't leave him, some loyal pull had him following. Every so often calling his name to stop.

Only stopping when they reached open ground.

Trying feebly, "Please. We don't want another teacher to treat us like that. Please!"

However, Kirk seemed in turmoil, yanking his hair and pacing back and forth. He kicked out, hitting a bin. Not even fazed by it, he continued his pacing. Mumbling words under his breath.

"Put it aside, forget him," more words of false reassurance. What would a 14 year old know, anyway.

"Please"

Kirk snapped to look at him, "Fine, I don't care anyway." Before stomping off. New plan ask why he was so upset; no way was he letting him leave with that.

"Nyet, stop. What'd he mean about your father?"

Kirk turned to face him, anger evident. Normal this would cause people to back down but the kid sat down cross legged. Looking exactly like a child having a tantrum.

"Come on, kid. I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Cos it's none of your business. I've known you a day." He seemed panicked, upset. Perhaps this wasn't the time or place to ask.

Vowing to find out some day, he stood up and whispered, "Da, okay. Class, starts soon."

Heading to class together in silence, both realized that yes they were friends.


	5. Bones for Dinner

**I don't own them **

* * *

They'd decided to sit next to each other seeing as they knew no one else. Kirk had seen a few the night before and had become acquainted. However, they themselves had closer friends that they sat next to. So Kirk, Jim, had decided to sit next to his new-found friend Pavel, Pasha or Pav.

Soon coming to the realization that he enjoyed 'Advanced Subspace Geometry' Pahsa began to feel at home. The classes were large and noisy at times but they were turning out to be rather interesting. Kirk didn't appear to feel the same way after sitting through a two hour lesson that seemed to bore him substantially. He was forced to resort to making owl noises at the most random of times, not that owl noises were needed at any time ever, before moving up to messing with the guy in front of them.

Pasha having to stifle his laughter as the guys confused looks when random papers would appear in front of him, or when he'd get poked and prodded without Jim seemingly having moved. The guy obviously must have suspicions but he couldn't exactly prove his suspicions and the teacher may not react accordingly.

Their teacher had seemed clam and collective but from past experiences they didn't wish to temp the beast.

* * *

Class ended much slower than the previous one; the time now saying that it was time for lunch. They needed to go to the dining hall where all cadets went, there must be thousands in there considering how many dorms there were. Also depending on how many teachers and how many seats in each room. Thousands of pupils all hoping for the same future prospect that was space. There were different variations though, the amount of subjects that existed were immense.

Jim decided to invite Pav to have dinner with him and his friend Bones or as he put it, "Do you want to have Bones for dinner?"

He'd originally thought that he'd gotten the translation wrong, he tended to do that on occasion. He couldn't be brilliant all the time, it was reverting to Russian only happened when he was emotional or when he talked about his home. These both seemed to happen more often then he'd like to admit.

So, after everything was clarified to him and he was informed that no he wasn't getting his standard mixed up, they were off to meet the strangely named Bones.

Jim waltzed through the dinner hall and if Pav wasn't mistaken a lot of women were staring at him as he did so. As he expected them to do, one thing he'd figured out about his new friend is that he is officially a ladies man through and through. This is because he'd spent about fifteen minutes pointing out to Pav who he thought was hot when he'd been bored in class. Most of which were celebrities Pav didn't really know about.

They did listen for some of it but it was only lesson one of the entire four year course. Being behind one lesson couldn't cause that much of a problem in the future, right?

Anyway, Jim came to a stop placing his tray across from a slightly older man. He seemed to have a disapproving expression; slight wrinkles and such on his forehead from constant frowning. This guy was going to be such good company, Pav mentally discussed. There was a small chance he could just be having a bad first day but from the way Jim didn't even breach the topic as they sat down. He just went straight into conversations. Introducing them both to each other, the only response Pav got from Jim's introduction was "Pleasure, Chekov."

Last name showing that he wasn't ready to be friendly at the moment. He honestly looked like he wanted Jim to leave as the three of them sat there, Jim partaking in the majority of the actual talking.

And Pavel would have spoken to this man, make friends with your friends friend probably being a good idea seeing as you'd be seeing each other often. Unfortunately, he was one of those people who weren't confident. He knew his age often caused people to overlook him and block him out. Something he didn't wish to tell Jim, he wanted them all get along. To hang out but chances were Pavel would push them away and in the process his only friend too. He feared other peoples rejection, around acquaintances he'd be chipper and really jumpy. The same around close friends but he wouldn't be around people he aimed to become friends with. He'd be timid and distant around them. Often hiding his emotions until they boiled over and he did something drastically embarrassing making the person finally realize he was some dumb kid.

He couldn't go through these past experiences again, he just couldn't. his parents saw him the same was, which was one of the reasons why he had to leave and get out of there. He needed a welcoming atmosphere and when not given it he shut off in fear.

Without realizing it, 'Bones' (or Leonardo McCoy as he'd now been informed of) and Jim were both watching him with concern.

He stuttered out, "Whaaat's wrong?"

'Bones' pointed at him, "You are twitching kid. Do you need to go to the doctor's? I'm a doctor. I can give you a check over if you need."

He was definitely a doctor, the manor with which he spoke expressed that perfectly.

"Nyet, I'm fine sir," shuffling self-consciously he looked away.

"If you say so, kid. How old are you anyway? Aren't you a bit young to be here?" Again that doctor like and voice was there.

Pav straightened his back, no one saw him as old enough. No one ever, "I'm fourteen and perfectly capable of being here, sir. I'd appreciate it if you didn't jump to ridiculous conclusions based on my age!"

Noticing the kid was about to get up and leave he grabbed a hold of him, "Wow, wow, he didn't mean anything. Its okay. Are you sure you're fine? You don't look well."

The boy's head fell forward into his hands, this wasn't going very well. Why was he a failure?

"Let's just eat and get this over with," Pav mumbled. Nothing more was said about it.

* * *

**Please review to tell me how your finding it or if there is anything you dislike.**


	6. Uhura

**I don't own them**

* * *

Weeks had finally passed, and they soon became used to their lesson plans. They no longer needed directions to classes, well Chekov knew his way around fine. He could navigate them around but that didn't mean they would always listen. Sometimes they thought they knew better than the boy with the immaculate memory and who was taking courses that would help him become a navigator. He'd taken it as his mission to learn every corridor and where every room was as training for the future. They still thought better though; hopefully not when they were on a ship.

They had a couple of problems consisting of bullies, you'd think there wouldn't be any in StarFleet Academy. Apparently there were a group of them that held a grudge with Kirk, which somehow meant that they held a grudge towards his friends for no apparent reason. Bones sure thanked Kirk on a daily bases when he was harassed by cadets. They couldn't physically hurt him but they still sent jibes in his direction, technically they couldn't do that to anyone. Didn't stop them though.

They often enjoying teasing and beating upon the youngest Cadet of the group. He'd discovered this on his second day when he was without the prosperous Doctor and Kirk due to a difference in their schedules.

Today was another of those days; luckily Chekov was a fast runner. A marathon runner to be exact, sadly that sometimes didn't help. They caught him twice out of the couple dozen times they'd chased him. Turning up at his dorm with a bust lip and Kirk soon becoming livid and raging about what he'd do to them. And there was no doubt about it but he wouldn't hold back if faced with them. How'd they become sort of civil friends in the future he'd never know.

The only good that came out of this was he met someone who'd actually manage to control his unruly friend to a certain extent. They'd manage to understand Bones' cynical nature and manage Kirk when he went off on one of his wanderings. This person, who Kirk wouldn't know the first name of for a couple or more years, was of course Nyota Uhura.

She being the only female of the group sometimes mothered them; Bones close second with his dotting nature towards the Captain. That didn't mean anything though, because when she was mad she could fight. Her extensive training enabled her to be able to defeat Klingons and any other nasty monsters they faced. Often due to her ability to understand and speak so many languages you'd lose count. She was a genius in a dress, someone some aliens were sexist about seeing her as nothing but something nice to look at. Always underestimating her next move.

She was also a kind-understanding soul who looks after Pavel. She expressed this the first time they met.

* * *

He'd been running once again; weaving himself through the crowds and they corridors that he now knew so well. The group behind him was only three of the five normal assailants. Two of them had been held back after the result of the pop quiz had them quite far off their target. Not that it wasn't achievable.

But enough about that, back to the running.

He was fast and agile much like a cheetah. Sadly cheetah's had open plains to run around on. With tough terrain. He had squeaky clean school hall floor and sharp corners.

His foot slipped; unable to gain any grip he plummeted towards the floor. His face meeting the ground before his arms could stop him. Nose bursting with blood he tried to get up and going again. He couldn't manage another round, not today of all days. Today hadn't began good at all. Much like it usually did. He got up too late, felt sick, late for class, and the list went on.

Today sucked; it was just his bad luck day; his anniversary of the day he gained independence from his parents. It was the day that he managed to take control of his life, make decisions that angered his parents having them kick him out. The day he went to live with his grandma. All socking wet from the rain with nothing but a bag-pack of stuff to keep him going.

This day never brought him good luck only bad.

So he wasn't surprised by the fact that they caught him, or that they began to insult him as they usually did. Neither was he surprised when he saw them pull back his arm, ready to strike.

Closing his eyes in preparation he missed the sight of someone running right towards them.

"WHAT do you think you are doing, Cadet?!" snapping his head up. He was a Cadet, was he getting blamed. But what met his eyes surprised him, it was the girl. The girl from his class, the one who didn't seem to like Kirk all that much. He'd wink, she'd glare, and he wouldn't question it. Maybe a one night stand. He'd witnessed the ramifications of one of those. He'd also found himself locked out the room more than once and would rather not ask questions on the subject.

He was hoping that maybe the girl was here to help HIM. She seemed to like him, smiled at him when he spoke up in class.

The bullies weren't exactly pleased to see her as much as Pavel was. They actually seemed to have a more aggressive reaction to her sudden interruption. She shouldn't have helped me, Pavel turned pleading concerned eyes on her. In hopes she would understand. She couldn't help her; not if it meant that she would be jeopardizing her own safety.

They stood up straight, crossing their arms over their chests. Looking rather frightening to Pavel but from the look of it the girl didn't seem to be afraid. She just seemed to have an even stronger reaction towards standing up for him. He appreciated it.

She raised her eyebrows in a comical fashion, something he would come to realize as level 1 out of 5 on how 'pissed off' is she, "Do I need to repeat myself? Is what I am saying to difficult for you to comprehend...that means understand?" Her voice was mocking, she didn't need to know. She already knew but she seemed to want them to admit it to her. This is something that they seemed to not wish to carry out.

Initiating Level 2, the long condescending explanation, "Oh tongue tied. Well let me tell you. You, all of you, a group of fully grown adult Cadets planning on helping lifeforms in far away planets in your future to come. You are harassing a, judging by his appearance. A kid who is barely hitting adolescence. You think this makes you better. You think this means that you have power. It doesn't. You are bigger. You are stronger. But you are not smarter and you are not and never will have my or anyone else's respect if this is how you go about conducting yourself. What you are deciding to do is something that people our age see as idiotic? Something very pitiful. Usually people side with the one who you are targeting."

The spoke finally, bit furious themselves, "You know nothing. The kid needs to be put in his place. He thinks he's so big and mighty but he..."

She cut him off, actually cut him off, "No he has not. When has he ever done such a thing? This is the reason you have alluded yourself of in order to justify the indecency you are upholding."

That's when the guy did something that activated Level 3, threat mode. He laughed, "Look lady, just because you look sexy doesn't mean that I'll be woo-ed by your charms. I can do as I please, thank you sweetheart."

His friends cheered him on, laughing all the while.

Uhura exploded, "I am NOT your sweetheart! I never will be! AND if I see any of you. Any of you! Hurt him again. I will not be afraid to hurt you. This boy is protected by me. By James Kirk. By Doctor McCoy. And by Commander Spock. Do you understand me Cadet?"

The ring leader looked ready to argue back but his friends dragged him off. This would have set off Level 4 if he'd argued again; violence attack mode. Uhura had her levels and everyone knew how to identify which one they had reached. They had never witnessed Level 5 thankfully and hoped they never would.

Pavel awkwardly stood by her side as they watched them leave. His nose still dripping, he mumbled, "Thank you, Miss."

That terrifying anger that had shone inside her eyes left. The motherly nature returning, Kirk wouldn't have hesitated to say that "She went all momma-bear on those lowlifes" something no one would disagree with. Pavel was her little _Pasha_, she never ceased to find a time to call him by that name. A tell-tale sign sometimes being her use of Russian just before-hand.

"You're welcome. But this is one of the things that you shouldn't have to face. Somebody should have stepped up before now." She paused, contemplating, "Does Kirk know about this?"

He nodded, causing a small pain inside his nose to flare up.

She tutted, coming closer to inspect, "What did they do to you? You poor thing."

He shook his head, "They didn't do this. The floor did."

Sympathetically she said, "They would have. The floor just beat it to them."

Pulling away from him she tutted again, "It looks like you may have broken it. We'll have to go to McCoy."

Uhura giggled as his eyes widened comically and he whined, "But he'll use the hypo-needle-things...they hurt."

Taking his hand she led him off, "Don't be silly, you'll be fine."


	7. Doctor's Orders

**I don't own them - Warning: Blood gore**

* * *

Chekov and Uhura strode through the many corridors of the Academy. It appeared like a labyrinth still did for Pavel at time. The twists and turns of the corridors gave the illusion of a greater purpose. A purpose that they'd all gain. The corridors also looked similar; cream and black with a red floor. Almost like it was produced purely to create a heroic atmosphere, which was going to be their future. Travelling through space, heroically saving or aiding newly forming civilizations or already formed ones that were struggling with one thing or another.

Normally going to the Medical Bay for just a broken nose wouldn't be a hectic or a difficult thing to do. It wouldn't be very momentous; sure it hurts but it's easy to fix compared to many other things.

So when they got there they expected to be in and out within minutes. Uhura happily distracted Pavel by chatting to him about what she found interesting about this year. He brought up Kirk once in the conversation and that time in his first lesson was back. Note to self: never bring up Kirk, Pavel nodded. He brought her up with Kirk before and he smirked before asking him if he knew her first name, they had a weird situation going on. And he definitely wasn't going to ask questions or partake in it. That meant he wasn't going to tell Kirk her first name; not after the talking too that she gave the bullies.

Arriving at the Medical Bay he was forced to sit down whilst Uhura went off to talk to a nurse. It was nice having someone take care of him, he wasn't used to such care and assistance. Although Kirk did help him his bed side manor was often not the best but he only does things for good reasons.

Sitting in the Medical Bay was rather boring and it wasn't long before he was restless. However, he knew that he had to sit there. Maybe if I distract myself, he thought. Look a magazine, leaning across he picked up the first one he could find. Though he soon discovered that he couldn't exactly read a magazine with one hand holding a wad of toilet roll to his bleeding nose.

With that means of entertainment discarded he went back to waiting impatiently for Uhura. Speaking of whom why was it taking so long, all she was doing was registering him in with the desk. Sparing a brief glance at the clock he discovered that he'd only been their for two minutes. Okay maybe she isn't taking ages, he began bouncing his knee. Why did this have to happen today, one it was a terrible day and two he had an essay due in tomorrow. An essay with the teacher that hated himself and Kirk. That whole late on first day really did cause huge repercussions. The teacher as Kirk puts it was a colossal dickhead. Something he was never to repeat shhhh.

Pavel squinted towards the door where Uhura had left through, he was beginning to feel a little light headed actually. Possibly a concussion, no wait they are from when you hit your head. He hadn't hit his head. He hit his nose. Technically his nose is on his head. So did he hit his head. Uhura would know. She's smart. Not as smart as him but she's smart.

Uhura returned to find Pavel squinting his eyes whilst staring at the clock. Perhaps it would have been a better idea to take him with her in the first place.

When she got close she put her hand on his shoulder, "Chekov, come on."

He clutched the tissues tighter a little then got unsteadily to his feet, "I don't feel so good...Uhura if you hit your nose..." he signalled to his nose with his free hand, "can you get a concussion?"

She ushered him forward, one arm looped with his. She knew there was a chance he could have a concussion and his dizziness was a sign, "Let's just ask the doctor. You good with that, Chekov?"

"Pavel or Pasha. Chekov is family name," he declared as he wandered off down the corridor he was told.

She smiled, "So Pasha are you going to be nice to the doctor."

"Only if it's Bones"

"Bones"

He responded, "Leonard McCoy but Jimmy calls him Bones for some reason."

She laughed, "Jimmy!"

He laughed too before coming to a door that Uhura opened for him inside the room was a doctor who was most definitely not Bones. One major difference was the doctor was a women. Another would be she was smiling. Bones did smile but not so often. He liked to have a grumpy old man vibe. The doctor directed him onto the med-bed.

"So what have we here," attempting at humour, "I've been told you had a run-in with a wall."

He nodded albeit confused, "I think my nose is broken."

The doctor agreed and reached forward removing the tissues from his face gently. Pavel was unable to withhold the grimace from the pain that ricocheted though his face. Uhura watched from her seat, it looked nasty.

The doctor reassured the teenager, "This will be easy to fix. Might have some bruises but it's nothing damaging. You also have a mild concussion probably from slamming your head off the floor."

A light was shone in his eyes to see how dilated his eyes were and a few other tests were conducted before they were allowed to leave. Uhura escorted the teenager out. Hoping to get him safely to his dorm before classes were over and there would be a possibility of bumping into that ass Kirk.

Just as they reached the doors they were flung open. Three people were forcing someone in. This someone was thrashing and screeching unlike anything they'd ever heard before. A glance of their face showed hollowed out eyes. Blood dripping, nose bleeding, veins black and protruding from their skin. Hands scratching, grasping, in need of help. Feet kicking, pushing, running. Aiming to escape whatever held them. Something horrible.

Another scream shocked the patients, what was happening. These weren't normal symptoms. Doctors ran in. Yelling jargon that only they knew. Uhura caught word here and there "another one" "Pike" "spread" and so forth. The patient was taken away. Something was not right. Pavel would ask Bones later. This was something big, something dangerous. Especially if there had been "another one".


	8. Queries

**I don't own them - also thanks for the reviews Sorry I haven't been updating as often**

**Warning: references to subjects expressed in previous chapter. Blood gore possible**

* * *

**Uhura**

From that moment Uhura put Pasha to bed before going to her dorm. Leaving behind a note to explain Pasha's condition to Kirk so that he doesn't get such a big shock when he gets back in. Though she did know their was to be no question about her investigating what had happened to that person. She wasn't nosy and neither was Pasha. It was rather just that this wasn't an individual case from what they overheard. This was a spreading issue; something that was affecting students at the Academy. What if it got someone she knew next?

Getting Kirk and McCoy involved wasn't exactly something she wished to do but they had figured that the more of them asking then the more likely someone was going to tell them. So they decided to enlist the help of Pasha's much loved friends; much to Uhura's disdain.

It would help that McCoy was more or less already a member of staff; this gave him more authority than the rest of them. Sure Uhura had her connections with Mr Spock. He wouldn't necessarily help either, probably going to say that if they needed to know the Pike would tell them. Another reason behind not getting Spock's help was that there was no way she was going to be able to get Pasha to talk to him. The mention of him scared him a little. She knew that it wasn't because he'd done anything to him specifically. It was just the way he seemed to watch and inspect others that caused people to become wary. It was nothing personal. Furthermore, the one time Bones met him they didn't hit it off; no way did they get along. Kirk didn't seem to be much better. Therefore employing Spock wasn't going to be a good idea. Maybe if they get nowhere with just the four of them.

* * *

Next day she arrived at Pasha's dorm, knocking and secretly hoping that Kirk wasn't in. He just watched her, begging she tells him her name. Personally she didn't quite understand his fascination.

But back to the case at hand; the door opened to revile a no longer disorientated teen. That hypo the day before had probably kicked in just after she left.

Sadly although she had hoped and hoped Kirk was in fact in the room. Though she was happy to see he wasn't looking at her with the usual amount of wonder that he usually did. Nevertheless he didn't look happy. He looked enraged, his fists clenched. The letter resting on the bed beside him. Pasha looked anxiously at her; dressed in his pyjamas and looked freshly woken up.

Figuring out that Kirk had only just now discussed what had happened the day prior she understood Pasha's reluctance to stray near his room=mate/surrogate big brother.

Kirk took in a humongous gulp of air, holding it, before releasing it with a look of peace. Whereas once before he had looked ready to explode, possibly search for the guilty party in harming his little brother, he now looked at ease. Tangibly thinking to think better of such urges. For now getting angry wouldn't help him in looking after his Pasha. He'd just wait until another day to hunt them down instead. That would work.

Finally acknowledging the new guest, he also noticed the spike of fear directed for him off Pasha. His little brother worried about him, knowing what his reaction would be. Since he'd created this close relationship with Chekov after a few weeks of being together, he noticed that both of them held the same amount of worry for the other. Both possessing the same concern for others and sometimes forgetting to make sure that they looked after themselves.

"Kirk we need to discuss something we saw in Medical" his focus shifted to Uhura who was staring intently at him, "We saw something horrific. Something I think the Academy may need help with. From what we caught, it's pretty bad."

Pavel pipped up, "We'll need Bones too."

* * *

**McCoy**

Reclining back in his chair he cradled his glass of Bourbon. He wasn't particularly fond of Bourbon. It just calmed him. His worries drifted away from him when he was in a quiet room by himself with a glass of good Bourbon. Good Bourbon was better taste wise.

Now you may be asking why he was drinking so early. Well he needed it.

His _ex-_wife had called earlier that morning to discuss when he got to see his daughter. The dates he was allowed weren't that great and when he asked if he could get extra days or have her with him for longer periods of time so that they could go places together she had refused. Squawking that she could refuse all access. She was angry but he didn't understand why. She was the one who broke it off. She was the one who said she just didn't love him any more without cause.

Relax Leonard, taking a sip of Bourbon he felt his tensing muscles loosen. He was finally winding down.

Thud Thud Thud, "Bonesy open up!" Jim just had to ruin his relaxation time didn't he.

Placing his tumbler down and dragging himself out of his chair he strode over to the door, he was so going to give him a piece of his mind. Today wasn't the day.

Wrenching the door open, "What, Jim?!"

Kirk held his arms in mock surrender, "Sorry Bones."

McCoy then noticed that Jim wasn't alone; the shocked Uhura and slightly amused Pavel proved that point. At least the boy wasn't still fearing him with his attitude. He seemed to have accepted it as apart of his usual personality.

Bones scrubbed his eyes, "S'right. What's the occasion today?"

Jim preceded to go into a full slightly exaggerated account of what Uhura and Pavel had told him only moment ago.

The subject at hand worried and baffled him, he too wished to know. It didn't sound good. It was quickly agreed that they needed to have a quick chat with Pike.

* * *

**Pavel**

Why couldn't things just be normal in life, Pavel pleaded as he found himself outside Pike's office. He liked Pike sure. The man had treated him kindly, often questioning him about how he was feeling at StarFleet Academy. Yet standing outside his office with the hopes of interrogating him, kind of, felt wrong and disrespectful. Surely he could handle it himself. He didn't need a teenager, two Cadets and a Doctor (in training/working) to help him out. He had an entire fleet of trained specialists to help him. So why would they need them?

The main thing was he didn't need them. They were interfering and all them knew it. Just Pavel was the only one to voice it which was soon ignored and scrapped aside as though he didn't say anything at all. He knew they only did this because they had been so determined at first but it still hurt to have your opinions ignored especially when you knew everyone was thinking it too.

Bones being the oldest was chosen to knock. They were acting like naughty little children about to ask for something they knew they weren't allowed.

Hearing confirmation to come in from the other side of the door they all valiantly walked in. They didn't expect much from this conversation but they hoped for something.

Pike looked shocked to see the small group come in. He most likely assumed it would be another teacher or an individual not a group of Cadets.

Putting aside any other plans he had he leant forward in his chair, "How can I help you all? Cadets Kirk, Uhura, Chekov and Dr McCoy." Nodding to each in turn.

A collection of hesitant 'ums' followed before Kirk took the lead, "We're hear about an important issue that we wish to assist you in amending."

Pavel smiled at the amount of formality of which he spoke with. It wasn't his usual speech but it seemed to get teachers and official men, women and alien alike to pay close attention to him.

Pike looked interested, "What issue is this you are referring to, Cadet? Need I remind you of the last false concern you had."

Kirk didn't smile but rather looked serious. Something he didn't do often, "No nothing like that. You see, sir, Cadet's Uhura and Chekov were unfortunate to witness something in Medical yesterday. Someone was dragged in screaming and writhing with hollowed out eyes. And we wish to know if we can be of any assistance."

"No"

Kirk was baffled, "What do you mean by no? We wish to help."

"I mean exactly what I said, Cadet. It isn't of importance to you" he was challenging him using formality just as Kirk had tried to convince him using such skill.

Kirk challenged, "People are losing eyes and you think it isn't of importance."

Pike recoiled in anger, "Of course I think it's important! But you have no business enquiring, get out!"

"But sir!"

"Get out, Cadet. Now!"

Practically jumping from their seats they left. They had never seen Pike angry, sure frustrated but never angry. Collectively they made the decision that maybe now wasn't the time to ask; they'd just have to conduct some searching on their own.


	9. New Plan

**Mild writer's block so I'm sorry if this is rubbish**

* * *

Walking back to their dorms to get their things before class started Pavel was witness to all three of them arguing over what to do. Observing them from following behind he picked up on a couple of things.

Kirk, although a born leader, wasn't thinking through his plans fully. All of his plans weren't well thought out they had flaws that would most probably lead to disciplinary action. Such things as breaking into Pike's office or into Medical Bay were very risky and illegal; not that Kirk cared. He wished to fix this, his conscious made him feel like he was the only one to sort this out. It was in the school therefore meaning it was his problem even though it was not. Uhura picked up on this and this factor was added to the argument; McCoy agreed and they picked up the tempo of the argument. Pavel cpuld see him as a Captain or a Commander of a star ship. At least someone close to the Captain who advised him and was willing to take control if needed.

That didn't make him right.

Then their was McCoy who was more annoyed with Jim's ludicrous plans than about how they now had no leads or any other knowledge on the situation. Though he wouldn't like to admit it; he was worried. He wanted to know what was going on and how he could help. His doctor's mind wished to help stop any more people getting hurt. That was a doctor's job. He was overall frustrated about the situation and mixed with that frustration was all the annoyance of Kirk being a moron.

Finally their was Uhura; her usual calm exterior pushed to the edge by Kirk's rather absurd plans. Pavel was once again seeing those stages of anger. The one's he witnessed when he broke his nose. And there was no way he wished t find out what she would do to Kirk, maybe she'd leave McCoy alone but that was a maybe.

Someone had to sort this out. They looked ready to murder each other and other something they knew nothing about. Was he the only sensible one here.

And the answer was yes.

First off he had to get their attention, "Guys...Guys!" Didn't work not loud enough. And they were getting closer to the dorm. Somewhere where they would even split apart or continue but in a rather smaller space.

He had to yell, and loudly for once. He hated doing this, "QUIET!"

They stopped and Pavel scowled, that wasn't him at all. The three of them were staring at someone behind Pavel, hopefully not someone else going to join in the argument. He already had enough to deal with. He really needed a sleep and maybe a hypo to get rid of the returning pain in his nose.

He turned to see who had saved him from yelling and he was met by someone he sort of recognized. I think he's in one of my classes, Pavel tried to remember which class. And when he did it didn't make him feel any better, this guy was in his Advanced hand-to-hand combat.

He really hope this didn't go to a fight.

Taking in this guys appearance he noticed how dishevelled he looked; oh no they've woken him up. So he lived in the same building too; great he'd be passing him often.

Kirk stepped towards him, looking a slight bot menacing, "What do you want? As you can see we're a bit busy."

The stranger met him in the middle, "So am I." Pausing to challenge him, "And what I want is to ask you something concerning what you are discussing?"

"That's none of you business."

The stranger laughed, seemingly friendly, "Sorry didn't mean it in a intruding way. I just have some information that might help you."

Shocked Kirk asked, "Really!...Ugh this is about what's going on with the strange illnesses right?"

"Right," he held out his hand for Kirk to shake it. Kirk obliged, "I'm Hikaru Sulu by the way. You're?"

"I'm Jim Kirk," Pointing at each in turn, "That's Leonard McCoy or Bones," Bones grunted in response, "Maybe don't call him Bones. That's Uhura; I still don't know her first name. Care to elaborate." She smiled, shaking his hand kindly but still not saying her first name. Pouting Kirk continued, "And that's Pavel Chekov, my roomie."

Sulu smiled, "Nice to meet you all. Should we go somewhere private to discuss this? I don't think the corridor is the right place."

McCoy the ever sensible one spoke up, "You all have classes. So as the responsible adult I am you are all going to them before we discuss this further. So how about we meet in Jim and Pavel's room after lessons?" He waited for approval before addressing Sulu, "That's room 518 on this floor. Do you think you could find it?"

"Yeah no problem"

With that they split up; not realising that Sulu was going to give them the lead that they were so in need of.


End file.
